


List of Important People in the Future Dragon-Verse

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse: Future Adventures [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Forever (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Dragon-Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: This is the list of characters for the Future Dragon-Verse.***This will change as the stories progress, so there will be spoilers!*****Updated as of "The Onyx Empress"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this at the end of "Lost and Found", but thought it might be more useful as a separate post. I haven't deleted that one, because I didn't want to lose the comments, but that one is no longer up-to-date. This will change as characters are added and more show up in this universe.

 

Dramatis Personae

Jones Clan

**Ianto Jones** _(19 August 19BCE)_ : Born Draco Brennius Iohannes. The Torchwood Dragon.  Second in Command and Head Archivist of the Torchwood Institute in Perpetuity.  Professor Emeritus of Ancient Earth History (as Ifan Jones). Green Dragon

 **Jack Harkness** _(11 March 5075)_ : Born Jamys Franklinson, on Boeshane Peninsula, Maker’s World.  Director in Perpetuity of the Torchwood Institute.  Current consultant for Torchwood.  Immortal through the Time Vortex.  Magically enhanced Human.  Blue-Grey Dragon.

-

 **Anwyn Harkness-Jones** _(30 October 2647)_ : Captain-Owner of the _Serpent’s Tooth_.  Instigator of the name “Star Dragon” to describe the Jones Clan.  Freelance Torchwood Operative. Carried by Jack Harkness.  Mate is Gwaine Jones.  Son is Arthur Pendragon. Mother of Erik and Diana Jones.  Sapphire Dragon.

 **Rowena ap Llyn** _(23 September 3246)_ : Former Professor of History at Luna University. Doctor of Archaeology.  Twin of Cadi ap Llyn.  Mother of Abraham, Jocelyn, Robert, Carolyn, Andrew, and Margaret Morgan-Jones.  Carried by Ianto Jones.  Mate is Henry Morgan.  Aqua Dragon.

 **Cadi ap Llyn** _(23 September 3246)_ : Smuggler and Provocateur.  Captain-Owner of the _Free Wheeler._ Wanted in so many systems she’s lost count. Current Companion to the Eleventh Doctor.  Twin of Rowena ap Llyn. On-again, Off-again Lover of John Hart; no Mate yet. Carried by Ianto Jones. Aqua Dragon.

 **Clint Jones-Coulson** _(24 February 3460)_ : Born Franklin Harkness-Jones; is reincarnation of Clint Barton, former SHIELD Agent, Torchwood Operative, and Avenger.  Freelance Torchwood operative.  Carried by Jack Harkness.  Mate is Phillip Coulson-Jones.  Father to Nathan and Nicole Jones.  Father to Skylar Coulson-Jones.  Father to Daisy Coulson-Jones.  Purple Dragon.

 **Gareth Jones** _(1 July 3599)_ : Medical Doctor and Researcher.  Father of Carys Jones.  Carried by Ianto Jones.  No Mate yet; Blue-Grey Dragon.

 **Emlyn Jones-Khan** _(26 January 4001)_ : Fashion Model and Philanthropist.  Mother of Bronwyn Khan-Jones.  Carried by Jack Harkness.  Mate is Aymara Khan.  Silver-Grey Dragon.

 **Morgan Jones** _(5 May 4052)_ : Lead Singer and Songwriter of the group Starshine.  Carried by Jack Harkness.  No Mate yet.  Opalescent Dragon.

 **Alun ap Llyn** _(31 August 4092)_ : Senior Adjudicator.  Carried by Ianto Jones.  No Mate yet; Blue Dragon.

 **Sabrina Jones-Swann** _(15 September 4415)_ : Covert Torchwood Operative.  Carried by Jack Harkness.  Mate is Belen Swann.  Green Dragon.  Murdered by the HYDRA operative Dragon Slayer on 21 January 5193.

 **Kaitlyn Jones** _(5 March 4523)_ : Ambassador of the Human Empire.  Carried by Jack Harkness.  No Mate yet. Blue-grey Dragon.   

 **Pryce Harkness-Jones** _(23 December 4612)_ : Entrepreneur.  Owns a chain of Tea Shops and Plantations.  Carried by Jack Harkness.  No Mate yet.  Aqua Dragon.

 **James Harkness-Jones** _(No birthdate known)_ : Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 21 December 5101.  Plays keyboard in Morgan Jones' tour.  No Mate yet.  Red Dragon.

 **Oswyn Harkness-Jones** _(No birthdate known)_ : Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 21 December 5101.  No Mate yet.  Green Dragon.

 **William Harkness-Jones** _(No birthdate known)_ : Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 21 December 5101.  No Mate yet.  Brown Dragon.

 **Robyn Harkness-Jones** _(No birthdate known)_ : Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 21 December 5101.  Police Detective, Armstrong Dome, the Moon.  No Mate yet.  Gold Dragon.

 **Lisa Harkness-Jones** _(No birthdate known)_ : Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 21 December 5101.  Intake Specialist with Torchwood.  Reincarnation of Morgana le Fay.  Had her magic forcibly returned by the reincarnation of Morgause Gorlois.  No Mate yet.  Black and Gold Dragon.

 **Alyce Harkness-Jones** _(1 February 5102)_ : Martial artist.  Carried by Jack Harkness.  No Mate yet; lovers are Casey Shraeger and Davis Nixon. Green Dragon.

 **Dylan Harkness-Jones** _(19 August 5210)_ : Carried by Ianto Jones.  Twin of Dilys Harkness-Jones.  No Mate yet.  Gold and Green Dragon.

 **Dilys Harkness-Jones** _(19 August 5210)_ : Carried by Ianto Jones.  Twin of Dylan Harkness-Jones.  No Mate yet.  Green and Gold Dragon.

 **Arthur Pendragon** _(11 January 3258)_ : Born Arthur Harkness-Jones.  Reincarnation of King Arthur, the Once and Future King of Camelot.  Former Director of the Torchwood Institute.  Carried by Anwyn Harkness-Jones.  Mate is Merlin Williams-Song.  Father of Rory Pendragon-Song.  Red Dragon.

 **Nathan Jones-Coulson** _(8 November 5074)_ : Roadie with Morgan Jones’ Tour.  Twin of Nicole Jones.  Carried by Clint Jones.  Biological Father is Halam Vir, from Margath.  Adopted father is Phillip Coulson-Jones.  Mate is Zhu Xia Daiyu (Xia Jones-Coulson).  Born Dragon; resembles Chinese Dragon; Black with silver hair.

 **Nicole Jones-Coulson** _(8 November 5074)_ : Student of Magic.  Twin of Nathan Jones.  Carried by Clint Jones.  Biological Father is Halam Vir, from Margath.  Adopted father is Phillip Coulson-Jones.  Born human; no Mate yet. Dragon form resembles Chinese Dragon, Silver with Black hair.

 **Rory Pendragon-Song** _(31 October 5114)_ : Son of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Williams-Song.  Wizard.  Carried by Arthur Pendragon.  No Mate yet.  Red and Gold Dragon.

 **Jocelyn Morgan-Jones** _(No birthdate known):_ Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 20 July 5119.  Adopted by Rowena ap Llyn and Henry Morgan.  No Mate yet.  Blue and Red Dragon.

 **Abraham Morgan-Jones** _(No birthdate known):_ Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 20 July 5119. Adopted by Rowena ap Llyn and Henry Morgan.  No Mate yet.  Tan and Brown Dragon.

 **Erik Jones** _(No birthdate known):_ Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 20 July 5119.  Adopted by Anwyn Harkness-Jones and Gwaine Jones.  No Mate yet.  Royal Blue Dragon.

 **Carys Harkness-Jones** _(No birthdate known):_ Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 20 July 5119.  Adopted by Gareth Jones.  No Mate yet.  Red and Yellow Chinese Dragon.

 **Bronwyn Khan-Jones** _(No birthdate known):_ Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 20 July 5119.  Adopted by Emlyn Jones and Aymara Khan.  No Mate yet.  Rainbow Feathered Dragon.

 **Skylar Coulson-Jones** _(No Birthdate known):_ Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg on 20 July 5119.  Adopted by Phillip Coulson-Jones and Clint Jones.  Actor.  Named after Daisy "Skye" Johnson.  No Mate yet.  Indigo and Black Dragon.

 **Daisy Coulson-Jones**   _(31 December 5192)_ : Daughter of Clint Jones and Phillip Coulson-Jones.  Carried by Clint Jones.  Sister to Nathan, Nicole, and Skylar Coulson-Jones.  Named after Daisy "Skye" Johnson.  Reincarnation of Daisy Johnson; Ice Mage.  Purple and White Dragon. 

 **Robert Morgan-Jones** _(! June 5193)_ : Son of Henry Morgan and Rowena ap Llyn,  One of Quadruplets.  No Mate yet.  Brown and Green Dragon.

 **Carolyn Morgan-Jones** _(1 June 5193)_ : Daughter of Henry Morgan and Rowena ap Llyn.  One of Quadruplets.  No Mate yet.  Orange and Yellow Dragon.

 **Andrew Morgan-Jones** _(1 June 5193)_ :  Son of Henry Morgan and Rowena ap Llyn.  One of Quadruplets.  No Mate yet.  Blue/Green Dragon.

 **Margaret Morgan-Jones** _(1 June 5193)_ : Daughter of Henry Morgan and Rowena ap Llyn.  One of Quadruplets.  No Mate yet.  Blue and Grey Dragon.

 **Diane Jones** _(No birthdate known)_ : Orphan Dragon.  Released from Magical Egg 1 January 5194.  Adopted by Anwyn Harkness-Jones and Gwaine Jones.  No Mate yet.  Blue and White Dragon.

 

 

Mates and other Relatives

**Phillip Coulson-Jones** _(8 July 1964)_ : Director of the Torchwood Institute (as Phillip Coulson).  Former Director of SHIELD.  Former Grand Master of Shieldsmen.  Also Known as Phillip Pendragon. Immortal through Magical and Technological means.  Ice Mage (Magic gained from his stabbing by the Mad God, Loki).  Mate of Clint Jones.  Adopted father of Nathan and Nicole Jones. Father of Skylar Coulson-Jones. Father of Daisy Coulson-Jones.

 **Gwaine Jones** _(Multiple birthdates)_ : Knight of Torchwood.  Reincarnation of the Knight of the Round Table.  Keeps reincarnating (Eion Gwynne, former Torchwood Operative, is also a reincarnation; however, Gwaine does not retain Eion’s memories).  Father of Erik and Diana Jones.  Mate of Anwyn Harkness-Jones.

 **Henry Morgan** _(6 October 1779)_ : Former Professor of Languages at Luna University.  Former Medical Doctor.  Former Medical Examiner.  Current Doctor of Archaeology.  Immortal through Magical means.  Resurrects in nearest body of water.  Mate of Rowena ap Llyn.  Father of Abraham, Jocelyn, Robert, Carolyn, Andrew and Margaret Morgan-Jones.

 **Merlin Williams-Song** _(No Birthdate Known)_ : Former Second in Command of the Torchwood Institute.  Greatest Sorcerer in the Human Empire. Brought back Magic to the Universe.  Reincarnation of the Wizard, Merlin Emrys.  Son of the Doctor and River Song.  Grandson of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Born in the Time Vortex.  Time Lord.  Mate of Arthur Pendragon (Harkness-Jones).  Father of Rory Pendragon-Song. 

 **Samara (Wells) Harkness** _(21 January 5046)_ : Doctor of Marine Biochemistry and Biology.  Mother of Jamys Franklinson (Jack Harkness) and Herbert Grayson Wells (Gray).  Distant descendant of Helena (H.G.) Wells. Marries Rhys Williams 1 October 5119.  Mother of Helena Harkness-Williams. 

 **Rhys Williams** _(4 September 1975)_ : Former Logistics Officer, Torchwood Institute.  In charge of Logistics for the School of Magic, New Avalon.  Taken by the Rift on 11 August 2016 and brought to 10 June 5119.  Former lover of Gwen Cooper.  Marries Samara (Wells) Harkness 1 October 5119.  Father of Helena Harkness-Williams. 

 **Helena Harkness-Williams** _(30 June 5120):_ Daughter of Samara (Wells) Harkness and Rhys Williams.  Sister to Jack Harkness.  Mortal.

 **Gray (Herbert Grayson Wells)** _(15 May 5078)_ : Brother to Jack Harkness and son of Samara Wells.  Was taken prisoner by raiders on 16 November 5088.  Held prisoner and tortured until left for dead in the Bedlam Outlands but was found by John Hart.  Tried to get revenge on his brother for letting go of his hand, which led to him getting captured.  Went back in time to 14 March 2009 and attempted to destroy Cardiff and kill Jack's team. Was stopped and put into cryogenic suspension, later to be awakened on 16 August 5119.  Proved to be too unstable, and was taken to the Lost Lands by the Fae that had once been Jasmine Pearce, to be healed in order to fulfill the debt the Fae owed Jack and Ianto from saving the children from the 456.  Brought back to family 16 August 5195.  Young Adult fiction author.

 **The Doctor** _(No Birthdate Known)_ :  Time Lord.  Also known as the Oncoming Storm, Ka Faraq Gatri (Destroyer of Worlds), Time's Champion.  In the Dragon-Verse, the incarnation that is most seen is Eleven.  Husband of River Song.  Father of Merlin Williams-Song.  Grandfather to Rory Pendragon-Song.  Also has a granddaughter named Susan Foreman, who died on Gallifrey during the Time War.  Responsible for the destruction of Gallifrey and the end of the Time War.  Had falling out with Jack and Ianto during his Tenth regeneration, over the death of the Master.  They have since made up.  

 **River Song** _(4 June 5102)_ : Archeologist.  Human/Time Lord hybrid conceived in the Time Vortex.  Died at the Great Library, 30 June 5084, having died before she was born; later resurrected on 1 September 5192 by Merlin using the dark magic created by the deaths of trillions of Vashta Nerada.  Wife of the Eleventh incarnation of the Doctor.  Mother of Merlin Williams-Song.  Daughter of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams.  Spent several years in Stormcage Prison for killing the Doctor, but was released when the Doctor was erased from all databanks (except Torchwood's). Was reincarnated as a man before being brought back (and was not aware of her past life), was married with a daughter; being resurrected killed her new incarnation.

 **Zhu Xia Daiyu** _(May 1254)_ : Buried under the Great Wall of China in August 1505, where she'd been put into a protective, magical sleep by the Hongzhi Emperor when most of her kin had been killed either by Mongol invaders or Western colonisers; found on 10 June 5310 by a Chinese Restoration team working to repair the Badaling Section of the Great Wall.  Also known as the mythical Onyx Empress; renamed herself Xia Jones-Coulson after she was recognised as the mate to Nathan Jones-Coulson.  Chinese Dragon, red with jet-black hair and gold ruff. 

 **Aymara Khan-Jones** _(Multiple Birthdates)_ : Human. Videographer. Reincarnation.  Mate to Emlyn Jones-Khan.  Mother of Bronwyn Khan-Jones.

 **Belen Swann** _(Multiple Birthdates)_ : Human. Former Torchwood Operative.  Mate to Sabrina Jones-Swann.  Left her when he died and was reincarnated; they were separated when Sabrina was killed by the Dragon-Slayer 21 January 5193.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
